This invention relates to a fastening apparatus using magnetism, especially a fastening apparatus using magnetism for interposing between an object such as a small article and a target surface to attach the object to the target surface.
For fastening a memo paper on a surface of magnetic substance such as a refrigerator, the memo paper is interposed between the surface and the magnet. By this method, however, a part of memo paper is hidden by the magnet. And also the method cannot be applied to the surface of non-magnetic substance. In this regard, Japanese patent Laid Open No. 2002-091319 (D1) proposes a device for transmitting information including a sticking sheet from the upper end of which a magnet sheet extending upwardly. The sticking sheet has a release paper at its back and a memo pad attached on the sticking sheet. The device is fastened to the magnetic substance's surface by the magnetic sheet, and fastened to the non-magnetic substance's surface by the sticking sheet.
However, this device occupies a relatively large area on a target surface, since the magnetic sheet is extending from the sticking sheet. On the other hands, there is also proposed a magnetic sticking sheet consisting of a magnetic layer and an sticking coat overlapped thereon, such that the sticking coat is attached on non-magnetic substance target surface. A memo paper or a card may be fastened between a magnet and the magnetic sticking sheet.
For example, Japanese patent Laid Open No. 2007-243022 (D2) teaches a magnetic sticking tape having a magnet base for attracting a magnetic object, and a glue layer (or sticking coat) laid on the magnetic base for attaching to a target surface.
This tape may be cut into a piece of preferable length. But when several pieces are attached to the same target surface, length of each pieces may become unequal shabbily. On the other hand, the applicant proposes a fastening apparatus having a thin plate of magnetic substance such as iron, a base sheet, and a double-sided sticking tape (Japanese patent Laid Open No. 2005-053213 (D 3). The thin plate is placed on the center of the base sheet which is larger in both length and width directions than the thin plate, and the double-sided sticking tape overlaps on both rear sides of the thin plate and the base sheet.
For easy-removal of an object from the target surface, U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,945 (D4) proposes as shown in FIG. 14 a separable fixing apparatus consisting of a pair of connecting coupling C. Each connecting coupling has an sticking surface A at its front side to which a release paper P is attached and a magnetic surface M at its rear side. The magnetic surface of the couples has magnetically different polarity and face each other to combine.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,158 (D5) teaches an exercise apparatus having a magnet with a band for fixing to a user's leg, and a contact patch for attaching to a surfboard. The contact patch has a sticking base plate provided with a metal plate, and a protective layer covering the sticking base plate and the metal plate.
In the fastening apparatus taught by patent document 3, it has small amount of magnetic substance such that attracting force to the object becomes small disadvantageously. This is because the magnetic substance is inserted between the base sheet and the double-sided sticking tape, such that the magnetic substance has to be formed thin. The exercise apparatus taught by the patent document 5 has the same disadvantage, because the metal plate is inserted between the sticking plate and the protective layer.
The separable fixing apparatus taught by the patent document No. 4 has the connecting couples which may separate, having two sticking surfaces for attaching to the target surface and the object after the release papers P are removed. However, this apparatus is not suitable to apply to a small article such as a small bottle for medicine. This is because a part of the sticking surface remains unoccupied by the object and is exposed outside, such that the dust may be collected to the exposed part. Moreover, when the users often buy several sets of the fixing apparatus for using at several places, it is apt to happen that one of the connecting couplings is lost. If the connecting couplings having different polarity at their contact surface are remained, the user may combine them as a new set of fixing apparatus. But if the connecting couplings having the same polarity are remained, it is not possible to utilize them against economical request.
First purpose of the present invention is to provide a fastening apparatus using magnetism, by combining an sticking sheet and magnet in good appearance to exhibit a strong magnetic force for pinpointing the target.
Second purpose of the present invention is to provide a fastening apparatus using magnetism facilitating reuse of the magnet. Third purpose of the present invention is to provide a fastening apparatus using magnetism which is suitable to apply to the small article.
As a first means for solving the problem, the applicant proposes a fastening apparatus using magnetism for fastening an object with a magnetic material to a target surface.
The fastening apparatus consists of two main stratum, one is a substrate which is flexible and provided at its reverse side with a sticking coat, the other is an outer film covering the obverse of the substrate. The substrate is provided with a magnet receiving hole, into which a flat magnet is housed, and the flat magnet is stuck to the outer film. The function of the outer film is to separate the object from the flat magnet, such that the outer film is formed so thin that the object may be attracted by the magnetic force between the object and the flat magnet.
One of the important matter in this invention is that the magnet receiving hole for housing the flat magnet is provided in the substrate. This enables to incorporate the magnet into the fastening apparatus with good appearance. It is possible to increase the force attracting the object by using the magnet with strong magnetism, such as a neodymium magnet.
Another important feature of the present invention is to secure enough sticking force to the target surface to resist the magnetic force between the flat magnet and the object. For this purpose, the magnet receiving hole is surrounded by the sticking coat at the reverse side of the substrate. And the reverse side of the substrate and the corresponding surface of the flat magnet are flash with each other (being on a common level). This is because, if the flat magnet is protruded downward from the reverse side of the substrate, an actual sticking surface reduces in area.
Another important feature of the present invention is that the magnet is capable of bringing out from the substrate. As the fastening apparatus utilizing magnetism is repeatedly attached to and removed from the target surface, the reverse side of the substrate will be dusty and lose the sticking force, such that the fastening apparatus is out of use finally. However, the magnet is relatively expensive, it is economical to withdraw it and reuse again. Moreover, there is a strong demand for segregated disposal, such that it is desirable to separate the substrate and the outer film from the magnet and discard them selectively.
Further, another important feature of the present invention is that the substrate is made of flexible material such that it is easy to push the flat magnet out from the magnet receiving hole.
In this invention, the fastening apparatus may also be used as a sticker.
The substrate may desirably be thick and made of soft material, such that it is easy to pick up when attaching to and removing from the target surface.
The magnet receiving hole is separated from at least one side (side portion) of the substrate, such that it is able to pick the fastening apparatus at the one side.
The outer film functions to separate the object from the flat magnet. In this regard, it is desirable to make the outer film as thin as possible by making the outer film of material which is damage-resistant than the substrate. Due to this, the magnetic force between the flat magnet and the object is increased. In comparison, if the outer film is omitted from the construction of the present invention, and the substrate is provided with a recess for housing the flat magnet, it is difficult to form the bottom of the recess thin to guarantee enough strength. It is desirable that the thickness of the outer film is so thin that the object having at least magnetism equal to the flat magnet is attracted to the flat magnet through the outer film. The outer film and the substrate are fixed each other preferably by a pressure sensitive adhesive agent which does not lose viscoelasticity as the time goes by. But the flat magnet and the outer film may be fixed each other by a adhesive agent which is going to be solidified.
The flat magnet is exposed to the outside when the fastening apparatus is attached to the target surface, such that the flat magnet can be easily brought out at the time of disposal. However, the present invention includes an fastening apparatus with the sticking coat being protected by a release paper while they are on distribution channel.
In this specification, the target surface may be any fixed surface such as surfaces of the wall and the furniture, which are suitable for fastening the object.
The object may be a magnet or a magnetic substance such as iron. It is to be noted that the object may be a magnet itself. In this case, the object may be a stopper for interposing a memo paper or a greeting card between the fastening apparatus and the object as shown in FIG. 5. And moreover, the fasting apparatus according to the present invention may be used as magnet element which is incorporated into an object as shown FIG. 9. Furthermore, the magnet may be attached to the bottom of an article such as a small bottle or a signet as shown in FIG. 10.
A second means for solving the problem includes all feature of the fastening apparatus according to the first means, wherein the outer film is provided at its reverse side with an sticking layer for fixing to the substrate and for removably supporting the flat magnet.
In this means, the sticking layer is formed unremovable from the substrate but removable from the flat magnet. In this regard, the substrate and the flat magnet are made of different material, such that sticking layer is made of sticking agent which shows a larger sticking force against the material of substrate and a smaller sticking force against the material of the flat magnet per unit area respectively. For example, the substrate is foamed resin and the flat magnet is metal respectively, and the sticking agent may be acrylic sticking agent.
A sticking strength between the outer film and the substrate is larger than the magnetic force between the flat magnet and the object when the magnetism of the magnetic substance in the object is equal to that of the flat magnet at least. This feature prevents the outer film from peeling off the substrate when the object is pulled vertically away from the fastening apparatus from the state shown in FIG. 10. By the way, the strength of the sticking force (adhesiveness) are described by three element, i.e. tug which occurs as soon as the object touches to the sticking material, sticking force which occurs upon removal of the object from the sticking force, and collective force by which the sticking layer keeps its shape. In the present invention, the sticking force and the collective force contribute to the strength of the sticking force.
A third means for solving the problem includes all feature of the fastening apparatus according to the second means, and
wherein the flat magnet fits into the magnet receiving hole having an inner peripheral face perpendicular to the obverse and reverse sides of the substrate, and a circumferential end of the flat magnet is a vertical face which is able to fit the inner peripheral face inversely.
In this means, as the flat magnet is fitted in the magnet receiving hole, it is possible to utilize whole area of the magnet receiving hole and to increase the density of magnetic flux in the hole. Moreover, when a picture or design is formed on the outer film, it is possible to locate the object at a certain position in the picture, such that an unique design may be formed. Furthermore, it is possible to fit the flat magnet into the magnet receiving hole effectively by a process which is later explained with regard to FIG. 13.
In this means moreover, the inner peripheral face is perpendicular to the obverse and reverse sides of the substrate. Due to this feature, it is possible to reverse and refit the flat magnet into the magnet receiving hole after the flat magnet is taken from the magnet receiving hole. If two flat magnets repels each other at the initial mode, it is useful for users reverse one of the flat magnet such that these magnets attracts each other.
A fourth means for solving the problem includes all feature of the fastening apparatus according to the third means,
wherein the inner peripheral face of the magnet receiving hole has a circular profile as seen from a direction normal to the reverse side of the substrate, and the flat magnet is shaped to corresponding circular shape.
If the flat magnet is shaped into a square for example, it is necessary to orient the flat magnet in accordance with the magnet receiving hole when the flat magnet is refit into the magnet receiving hole. It is troublesome for user to do it, especially when the flat magnet is small. The present invention proposes a circular flat magnet and a circular magnet receiving hole for omitting the orientation.
A fifth means for solving the problem includes all feature of the fastening apparatus according to the third means,
wherein the substrate and the outer film are capable of being cut by a cutter or scissors.
In this means, it is possible to cut the fastening apparatus in accordance with the shape and size of the target surface by scissors etc, especially when the target surface is small. It is relatively easy to cut the fastening apparatus if it is made of foamed resins, even though the apparatus is thick. It is desirable to cut the fastening apparatus around the magnet such that the magnet is at the center of the remaining piece. It is also desirable to make the outer film transparent or form a mark indicating the position of the magnet such that the fastening apparatus may be cut as being attached to the target surface. In a preferred embodiment shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, first fastening apparatus is cut into a suitable size and attached to the bottom of an small article such as a small container, while second fastening apparatus is attached to a top plate of the disk for example. In this way, the first apparatus is fastened to the desk via the second fastening apparatus. Obverse side of the fastening apparatus is made flat. This is because that these two fastening apparatus are in surface contact with each other to guarantee stable support even if the small article is relatively high as shown.
A sixth means for solving the problem includes all feature of the fastening apparatus according to the first means,
wherein a pair of side portions of the substrate extends in longwise direction from the magnet receiving hole and overlapped by a corresponding portion of the outer film, these side portion is so long that each side portion and the corresponding portion of the outer film are defined into a pick-up tab,
and the flat magnet is rigid, while the substrate and outer film are soft and foldable in a manner that the magnet receiving hole induce a fold to run there through in widthwise direction of the substrate, when the substrate and the outer film are bent into longwise direction, so that the flat magnet is protruded from the magnet receiving hole which is bent on the fold.
In this means, the flat magnet is unbendable rigid member, while the substrate and the outer film are soft and bendable. As the result, when the substrate is bent at the magnet receiving hole, the flat magnet is inevitably protruded from the curved magnet receiving hole. By staying a user's nail with one side of the flat magnet, the flat magnet is easily removed from the magnet receiving hole. In the present invention, the magnet receiving hole is bored in the substrate, so that the substrate is weak in strength at a line penetrating the magnet receiving hole than another part of the substrate. A fold is induced to form on the line, when the fastening apparatus is bent.
For achieving this feature, it is desirable that the substrate and the outer film are soft enough to facilitate bending of the fastening apparatus. In this regard, preferable material for the substrate is foamed material such as Urethane foam, and preferable material for the outer film is vinyl chloride or polypropylene. It is also important that the outer film has uniform thickness. If the outer film has depression and protrusion like cloth, a fold may run without passing through the magnet receiving hole as shown in FIG. 8. This may result in unfavorable folding.
The word “longwise direction” means a direction in which the fastening apparatus is longer than in its widthwise direction. Due to this, it is easy to pick the side of the fastening apparatus in longwise direction, and a fold is apt to extend in a widthwise direction through the magnet receiving hole. It is preferable to use foamed material such as polyolefinic foam as a bendable material.
Summarizing the features of the present invention, the effect of invention according to the first means is that it can exhibit strong magnetic force without deteriorating in appearance, because the flat magnet is embedded in the magnet receiving hole of the substrate, and the magnet is flush with the substrate to make the actual area of the sticking surface wider. Moreover it is capable of getting out flat magnet to reuse it.
The effect of the invention according to the second means is that the fastening apparatus is easy to manufacture, because a single sticking layer fixes the substrate to the outer film and supports the flat magnet.
The effect of the invention according to the third means is that it is possible to reverse the flat magnet, because the inner peripheral face of the magnet receiving hole is perpendicular to the obverse and reverse sides of the substrate.
The effect of the invention according to the fourth means is that it is not necessary to orient the flat magnet, because the inner peripheral face 12 of the magnet receiving hole 10 has a circular profile as seen from a direction normal to the reverse side of the substrate 4.
The effect of the invention according to the fifth means is that the substrate 4 and the outer film 18 are capable of being cut by a cutter etc to put on the bottom of the small article. Due to this, the bottom functions as the target surface. It is also possible to fasten it to the magnetic surface.
The effect of the invention according to the sixth means is that it is easy to pick out the flat magnet when the substrate 4 is bent. This is because a fold transverses the magnet receiving hole, from which the flat magnet is protruded.